Partner Team's Side Story
Partner Team's Side Story is episode The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Attack of the Villains. Synopsis While Partner Team is dancing at stage. However Strength Team hearing that Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron, but Leader Team giving Yousuke Hanamuro and Veeny Eco a Sengoku Driver, Marron Lockseed, Genesis Driver and Marron Energy Lockseed. Transcript *(This episode begins with Partner Team) *'Rigby': Guys, look at that. *(They sees a Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver) *'Troll Moko': Hey, is that a present from Man of the Beginning? *'Rigby': Yes. It was. *'Jay J.': Indeed. I just found a Purple Banana Lockseed with me. *'Nia': And I have a Blue Peach Lockseed with me. *'Rigby': That's great, Jay J., Nia. Can you use that Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver? *'Jay J.': Sure. *(Jay J. and Nia picks up Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver) *'Rigby': Anything else? *'Tai': Well, me and Dice found a Red Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Gold Matsubokkuri Lockseed with us. *'Rigby': Alright, guys. It's dance time at stage. *(At Stage) *(Partner Team are dancing) *(Strength Team arrives) *'Power Man': How was it? *'Howard Weinerman': That's only a sight hope. *'Kevin Levin': Oh yeah. Partner Team was your dance team, wasn't it? Everyone talks about it. *'Jinpei Kori': Black Baron?! *'Renzo Ichijo': What is Black Baron?! *'Red Hulk': Black Baron is just a pack of thugs and drifters. They're influence by underground rights. And the one running it is... Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron. *'Kevin Levin': Black Baron for the trouble he is causing. *'Rigby': Time to find Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron. Come on, guys. Let's go. *(Parnter Team runs away) *'A-Bomb': Good luck, Partner Team you gonna need it. *(Back with Partner Team) *'Rigby': Okay, let's find Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron is. *'Howard Weinerman': Uh, guys. Look. *(Mecha Kurokages arrives) *'Rigby': Kurokage?! *(Partner Team and Mecha Kurokages are fighting each other) *(Someone attacks Mecha Kurokages) *(Leader Team arrives) *'Gavan Type-G': Laser Blade! *'Inazumons': Super-Powered Lightning Drop! Chest! *'Gavan Type-G': Gavan Hyper Dynamic! *(Gaban Type-G and Inazumons slashes and chops Mecha Kurokages) *(Mecha Kurokages are defeated) *(Gaban Type-G and Inazumons transform back into Gash Jumon, Go Watara and Saburou) *'Troll Moko': Leader Team. *'Gash Jumon': That was close. *'Howard Weinerman': Why did they attack us? *'Dan Zembrovski': They're robots. *'Randy Cunningham': The enemy has belts. *'Chazz': How can we stop him? *'Spider-Man': Take this. *(Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham opens the case revealed to be Sengoku Driver, Marron Lockseed, Genesis Driver and Marron Energy Lockseed) *(Yousuke Hanamuro and Veeny Eco picks up Sengoku Driver, Marron Lockseed, Genesis Driver and Marron Energy Lockseed) *'Yousuke Hanamuro': What's this? *'Saburou': It's an Sengoku Driver, Marron Lockseed, Genesis Driver and Marron Energy Lockseed. You can use it to stop Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron. *'Nova': Great idea. We will stop him. *'Ben Tennyson': You could pick up those two Sengoku Drivers. *'Tai': Sure. *(Tai and Dice picks up Sengoku Drivers) *'Dice': This'll be enough. *'Mordecai': Use this to stop Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron. *'Rigby': We will. We will crush... Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron. Let's go. *(At Black Baron's Stage) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron': I will create a world where the only strong are left! *(Crowd cheers) *(Partner Team arrives) *'Rigby': Are you Black Baron? *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron': Yes, I am. Who you might be? *'Rigby': We're Partner Team. We here to defeat you. We are not going to lose! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron': Hmph. Let's settle this. *'Rook Blonko': Sure. Let's do this thing. *'Rigby': Guys... please watch. We will protect the name of Partner Team! *'Purple Banana Lockseed': Banana! *'Red Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Gold Matsubokkuri Lockseed': Matsubokkuri! *'Marron Lockseed': Marron! *'Blue Peach Energy Lockseed': Peach Energy! *'Marron Energy Lockseed': Marron Energy! *'Rigby': Rigby, wrap change to... Hyper Climax Mode! *'Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *'Ryu Kaga': Jack Up! *'Ichiru': Change, Kikaidar 01! *'Jay J., Nia, Tai, Dice, Yousuke Hanamuro and Veeny Eco': Transform! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadow! Banana Arms: Knight of Spe~ar! Marron Arms: Mr. Spikeman! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/Liquid! Peach Energy Arms! Marron Energy Arms! *(Rigby, Renzo Ichijo, Ryu Kaga, Ichiru, Jay J., Nia, Tai, Dice, Yousuke Hanamuro and Veeny Eco transform into Hyper Climax Mode, Gaban, Fire, Kikaidar 01, Warrior Gods Rider Purple Baron, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Marika, Warrior Gods Rider Red Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Wantou Prototype and Warrior Gods Rider Wantou) *(Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin': What the heck? You're Partner Team. *'Rigby Hyper Climax Mode': That's right. We here to defeat you. *'Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin': Bring it on. Want to play? *'Gaban': Very well. Let's play. *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron': Alright! No more bets! The match is starting! Fight! *(Partner Team and Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kurokage': We got this. *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On! Matsubokkuri Squash! Banana Squash! Marron Squash! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/Liquid! Peach Energy Squash! Marron Energy Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Purple Baron, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Marika, Warrior Gods Rider Red Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Wantou Prototype and Warrior Gods Rider Wantou kicks Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin) *'Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin is defeated and Dinna got the Genesis Driver and Yomotsuheguri Energy Lockseed) *'Dinna': I got it. *'Rigby Hyper Climax Mode': Great job, Dinna. Use that Genesis Driver and Yomotsuheguri Energy Lockseed. *'Dinna': Great idea. *'Yomotsuheguri Energy Lockseed': Yomotsuheguri Energy! *'Dinna': Transform! *'Genesis Driver': Lock On! Soda! Yomotsuherguri Energy Arms! *(Dinna transform into Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron': Not bad. Now, Black Saver, Saver Shin! *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver and Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron': Get them! *(Partner Team, Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver and Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin are fighting each other) *'Fire': How can we stop them? *'Hulk': (Off-Screen) Stop right there! *(Strength Team arrives) *'Kikaidar 01': Strength Team. *'Hulk': Leave this to us. Let's do it, Strength Team. *'Strength Team': Strength Team Smash! *(Strength Team beats down Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver and Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin) *'Red She-Hulk': Finish them off, Partner Team. *'Warrior Gods Rider Red Kurokage': Right. Let's do it! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On! Matsubokkuri Squash! Banana Squash! Marron Squash! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/Liquid! Peach Energy Squash! Marron Energy Squash! Yomotsuheguri Energy Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Purple Baron, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Marika, Warrior Gods Rider Red Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Wantou Prototype and Warrior Gods Rider Wantou kicks Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver and Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver and Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver and Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin are defeated and Power Man got the Sengoku Driver with Genesis Core, Blank Zakuro Lockseed, Blank Blood Orange Lockseed and Power Woman got the Genesis Driver and Zakuro Energy Lockseed) *'Power Man': We got it. You handle Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron, Partner Team. *'Rigby Hyper Climax Mode': Got it. Give it up, Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron': Bring the pain! *(Partner Team and Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron are fighting each other) *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On! Matsubokkuri Squash! Banana Squash! Marron Squash! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/Liquid! Peach Energy Squash! Marron Energy Squash! Yomotsuheguri Energy Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Purple Baron, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Marika, Warrior Gods Rider Red Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Wantou Prototype and Warrior Gods Rider Wantou attacks Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron) *'Rigby Hyper Climax Mode': We will keep fighting! For Partner Team! We will fight so we can acknowledge our weakness! *'Sengoku Driver': Come On! Banana Au Lait! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron': (Screams) *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On! Matsubokkuri Au Lait! Banana Au Lait! Marron Au Lait! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/Liquid! Peach Energy Sparking! Marron Energy Sparking! *(They attacks Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron) *'Rigby Hyper Climax Mode': Let's finish this! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On! Matsubokkuri Squash! Banana Squash! Marron Squash! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/Liquid! Peach Energy Squash! Marron Energy Squash! Yomotsuheguri Energy Squash! *'Gaban': Gaban Kick! *'Kikaidar 01': 01 Kick! *(Partner Team kicks Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron is defeated and Chazz got the Sengoku Driver and Blank Banana Lockseed) *'Chazz': I got it. *'Kevin Levin': You did it, Partner Team. *'Rigby Hyper Climax Mode': Thanks. Let's go. Let's get something to eat. *'Hulk': Good idea. I'm sure Jarvis can accommodate all these wary world-savers. *'A-Bomb': Sure. *'of Partner Team's Side Story' Gallery 3bf53719.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited